


Break The Wheel

by Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower), RiottBliss



Series: Love and Gangs [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Kidnapping, Murder, Other, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: 19-year-old Seth Rollins wants nothing to do with his family's blood-soaked legacy as one of Los Angeles' ruling gangs, but when two of his father's former associates decide he's the perfect target for revenge he may not have a choice.(A prequel to Love and Gang Warfare)





	1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins ran a hand through his dark brown hair, currently held together scarcely by a hair tie, reading a Harry Potter book for the ten hundredth time while his sister tore through his apartment looking for a sniper rifle she swore she'd left there.

"Would you date me?" Ruby Riott spoke up, her black hair a mess. "I'm completely incapable of thinking of you that way" Seth said with his usual answer.

Ruby and her twin Paige had recently turned twenty and Ruby had had a complete mental break realizing that her sister had had two boyfriends and a girlfriend, while Ruby herself had never dated anyone: at all.

"I'm buttass ugly" Ruby whined, falling on the floor in a dramatic heap. "I'm gonna die a virgin" "Don't say that, you weird emo" Seth retorted.

"I AM," Ruby says, kicking her feet.

"Okay, if you weren't my sister.." Seth grimaced at the thought of even entertaining any of this "20/10 would date....there happy, you brat...are mom and dad SURE that I'm the baby?" He says throwing his book down. "I think I put your gun in my safe, Kevin tried to sleep on it"

"SETH! Why didn't you just fucking SAY that?!" Ruby chases after him  
  
"Cause watching you run around dramatically is highly entertaining?"

"I'm gonna tell Roman!" Ruby threatened, Seth laughing ather as he tossed her the ever so important rifle. "I think he'd rather not get involved with our little fights sis"

"Still" Ruby muttered, hugging her gun. "Forgive me for asking but why did you freak out over that?" "It was a gift from Aunt Lita" Ruby mumbled, Seth's heart breaking for her.

Their "aunt" Lita had been a family friend, and had a close relationship with Ruby the most, before she died in a car crash about a month after the twins birthday.

"I'm sorry, sissy," he says hugging her "I wouldn't have done it if I'd known it was THAT gun."   
  
"It's okay...just don't ever, Sethie?" Ruby says bopping him on the head, then looking past him into the large safe, "If you arent joining the family why do you have so many fucking weapons? Do you even know how to use all this stuff?"

"I go to a gun range sometimes" Seth explained. "Dad drags me there" "He should" Ruby crossed her arms, a little awkwardly since she was still holding her gun. "You're the youngest and the only one not in the family business"

"And I don't have to" Seth sassed, letting out a yawn. "It's getting late, you should to bed" "Kay dad" Ruby said with sarcasm, making sure to pet Seth's cat Daryl on her way out. 

"My crazy sister" Seth laughed, locking the door behind her, unaware of the scope across the street looking into his apartment. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus fucking christ Dean" Seth muttered as he pulled up outside the building that was basically collapsing on itself, seeing a small crowd exiting it.

He immediately spotted his older brother, dried blood in his hair, scratches from barbed wire practically branded on his arms, and staples above his eye. "You look like shit" he greeted the second oldest son of the Authority. "Funny thing is, I won" Dean grinned, Seth hugging himself uncomfortably when he saw someone staring at him.

Dean spun around and gave a growl, "Mind your own fucking business" "Seriously, do I have to fuck someone else up?" Dean says loudly "What the fuck are y'all staring at my little brother for?"  
  
"Dean, come on, I'm supposed to meet up with Kaitlyn in a bit" Seth says quietly, making Dean grin and throw a bloody arm over his shoulder, making him grimice in slight disgust.

"I forgot, little brother convinced his self defense instructor to date him. I didn't even know you knew what game was let alone actually had some" Dean says with a loud laugh as they head toward Seth's black and gold Corvette.

"Why does everyone act surprised about that?" Seth muttered, making sure the old blanket he had placed over the passenger seat kept Dean from getting blood all over his car.

"Because you're a nerd that would rather stay in his apartment forever rather than go out and interact with humans" "Says the lunatic" "Don't call me 'lunatic" Dean growled.

"Are you ever going to tell Renee about what you do? About our family?" Seth quickly changed the topic to Dean's girlfriend. "Nope. Don't have to unless we get married" Dean absentmindedly scratched at his arm. "You ever telling Kaitlyn?"

"She knows I ain't exactly on the right side of the law" Seth replies. "She knows I'm a hacker. Does she really need to know the rest? Mom may have taught me to shoot and Katie is teaching me hand to hand, but I have no intention of ever taking a life." Seth explained for what felt like the millionth time.  
  
Seth liked to hack, he liked security but he refused to become an assassin like the rest of them. It wasn't that he looked down on the rest of his family for killing....he just couldn't imagine doing what they did. It wasn't his fault the rest of them couldn't accept that.

"We're definitely fallen angels brother" Dean muttered. "Won't deny that" Seth agreed. Dean's phone buzzed, Seth tried to ignore his hands were caked with blood.

"Ro and I got a job to do tonight. Won't be able to hang out with you and your girl" Seth tried to not show that the sudden change of plans upset him. "I thought your schedules were cleared out" He huffed, sounding annoyed.

 ****"Gramps overrides everything else, you know that" Dean says  
  
"Gramps? You guys have been working for him a lot lately" Seth replies "Uncle Shane had me working on a project too. I wonder what's going on" he muses  
  
"Who the fuck knows, I just beat up who they tell me to beat up" Dean huffs "Sorry, little bro." "It's whatever, you gotta do what you gotta doo" Seth replied.

"Hey, we do it to protect this family, you know that. "Yeah, I know it's just...I miss you guys. We don't hang out anymore, I mean, Ro's a season and a half behind on Game of Thrones" Seth joked, his older brother rolling his eyes. "Only you would say that". 

-

Seth looked up at the sound of a knock at his front, opening it to see the two-tone haired woman that was his girlfriend. Hey Kait" He quickly gave her a kiss and hug. "Hey baby" "Ro and Dean had last minute plans to do so they can't come over" "Damn, I miss them. Roman and his gorgeous body" Kaitlyn teased. "Hey now"

Kaitlin giggled, "You're too easy to annoy" "Comes from being the youngest" Seth said in return, grinning smugly. "Well since we can't exactly watch Game of Thrones without Roman, wanna go for a walk?"

"Of course" Seth grabbed his hoodie, unaware of the figures smiling at how easy their plan had become 


	3. Chapter 3

Seth woke up with a pounding headache, unaware of his surroundings and his throat hurt. Various images and sounds came rushing to his head. Kaitlin yelling at him to run, something hitting his head, and someone calling him" Prince".

With a start, he realized his hands were handcuffed behind his back and his phone was gone. Quickly looking around, he panicked upon realizing he was in an incredibly small space and it was completely black, and felt like it was moving.

He quickly realized he was in a fucking trunk, proceeding to kick in any direction. "Quiet down back there!" Someone yelled, male, maybe around his father's age, nevertheless Seth responded with another kick. "Fuck, Randy! You said he was supposed to be out for two hours" "I said if we were lucky , he'd be out for two hours" Seth stopped kicking to listen in. He got one name, Randy. They had most likely drugged him. Did they know about his family? One had called him "Prince"

Randy.…why did Seth know that fucking name. Randy.…Or…Orton? EVOLUTION?! Seth knew this story. His dad and his Uncle Shawn had a falling out, so when Ric Flair, his dad's mentor asked him to help out two younger guys his Dad had agreed. "Hey! Orton! Randy Orton that's your fucking name right and the other dude with you, your Batista right. My Dad's old running buddies?"

The car pulled to a stop, Seth waiting with fear. The trunk opened revealing two men. One was bald with a nose ring, tan skin, and wearing more leather than Roman's cousin Tamina. The other sported a buzz cut, wearing a t-shirt revealing tattoos running down both his arms, with what looked like a knife handle baring the words "Viper".

"Looks like your father wasn't as ashamed of us as we thought" Randy tilted his head. "He told us that you killed Ric Flair's son and wife" "Won't deny that" "Where's Kaitlin?" Seth asked, hoping they had some humanity. "Oh sorry boy" Batista grinned. "Couldn't leave a witness behind, if it makes it better, she didn't feel any pain"

"SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SCENE!" Seth screams in pure rage. "She didn't even know who I really was... " he trails off.  
  
"Don't worry kid, you'll be joining her in the afterlife soon" Batista says with a smirk.  
  
"Honestly kid, your a victim of circumstances. Your momma and daddy decided they didn't have a taste for the big ticket jobs after they took you in, so we robbed Flairs house and.…well I'm assuming you know the story, seen ya hanging out with the one that survived. Charlotte?" Randy explains with a nasty smile. "We'll be paying her a visit next."

"You're not gonna get away with this" Seth huffed. "My brothers will kill you" "Why do you think we sent a job to your grandfather? They're not going to realize it's not real until you're dead" Randy said smugly. **** ~~~~

Seth closed his eyes tightly, refusing to give either of them the satisfaction of seeing him cry **** ~~~~

* * *

Meanwhile, Roman and Dean stood on the roof of a low slung office building in San Francisco, waiting for their target "I feel bad for having to ditch Seth again." Roman says  
  
"Seems the old man is fucking psychic for when we're gonna chill with him" Dean replies as he looks at the entrance of the building across the street through the sight on his rifle. "Where is this asshole? He's late."  
  
"The isn't one. At least not here." A feminine voice answered Dean's question. Both brothers spun pointing their weapons at the two women standing behind them. One a blonde dressed all in pale, shimmering gold and the other her complete opposite, a dark-haired woman wearing a black hoodie with matching skirt and combat boots.  
  
"Who the fuck are you two?" Roman practically growled in his displeasure at being snuck up on.  
  
"I'm Mandy" the blonde who'd first spoke introduced herself, "And she's Sonya Don't shoot, we're here to help you, this job is a trap and if you don't hurry, your brother is going to die" **** ~~~~

Roman put down his gun immediately, Dean giving him a look. "Seth? What happened? Who dared?" He said in a single breath, growling out the last part.

"Do you know about Evolution?" Sonya asked. "Yeah, they were our dad's other group, they went crazy" "Let's just say, they want revenge" "And Seth's the youngest" Roman finished, looking unsettlingly calm. "They'll start a war, nobody touches my baby brother. NO ONE" Dean yelled, pacing back and forth.

"How do you know about this?" Roman asked, ignoring Dean's angry muttering. 

"My full name is Amanda Rose Orton, Randy Orton is my father. Sonya is Dave Batista's daughter. We need your help to stop our dads, they've gone completely crazy, they killed the rest of our gang except for Cody...he's the only one who escaped and he just fucking left us!" Mandy explained, teary eyed and the still silent woman next to her moved to rub her back. 

"He" Roman said. "It'll be okay, we'll help you. I promise. Right Dean?" "Yeah, sure.. I don't care" Roman rolled his eyes before turning to Mandy. "Why are you being nice to us. Our dads kidnapped your brother" "If I judged anyone because of their parentage, I'd have Dean put a bullet in my heart" 


End file.
